Odin (Natural Opposites)
Odin is the fourth Primal Entity, the second Pagan Lord, the son of Khronos and Ananke, the Nordic God of Fire and the Primal Entity of Fire . History Birth Odin is created by Khronos and Ananke, he is the second Pagan Lord and the first Nordic God . The War Odin and the other Pagan Lords don't took part of the war . After the War After Odin's Parents created the other Pagan Gods, Odin became the Master to the Nordic Pantheon . The Polytheistic Religions Odin became a very important god in the Northern Europa, he was extremely powerfull during this period . The Monotheistic Religions Odin wasn't erased because he was a Pagan Lord and because he was saved by Khronos, Odin lost almost all his pantheon . Season 4 Odin attacks Dean and Sam for killing the rest of his pantheon, he join Samedi for kill Dean and Sam . Season 5 Odin join Amara and kill Castiel (he is ressurected by Death shortly after), he also try to free The Darkness and is almost killed by the power of Lucifer in Light Colossus form . Season 6 Odin join The Darkness and fight against Raphael . Personnality Odin is very selfish and choleric , he is also manipulative, he cares for his Siblings, the Primal Entities and the Primordial Entities, he hates the Monotheistic Religions . Powers and Abilities Powers * Fire Entity : Odin is a Fire Entity . ** Fire Empowerment : Odin is more powerfull in fire. ** Pyrokinesis ''': Odin is able to manipulate fire . ** '''Pyronetic Body : Odin can't be touched because his body is made of fire, the only things who can touch him are the Primordial Entities, Amara, God, Horsemen, other Pagan Lords and Archangels . * Primal Entity Physiology : Odin is a Primal Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primal Entities ** Super Strength : Odin is the second strongest Primal Entity and is only surpassed by Amara and the Primordial Entities ** Super Speed : Odin can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Odin didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Odin is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Odin is the fourth oldest Primal Entity, the only older than him are Ra, God, Amara, the Primordial Entities, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Odin is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Odin knows almost everything, the only things he don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . * Pagan Lord Physiology : Odin is a Pagan Lord and have all the abilities of the Pagan Lords . ** Believing Empowerment : More people believe in him, more Odin become powerfull . Abilities * Almost Perfect Fencing Mastery : Odin have an almost perfect mastery of the sword . * Almost Perfect Axe Mastery : Odin have an almost mastery of the axe . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill him : **The Light : The Light can totally kill him . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill him . **Life : Life can totally kill him . **Death : Death can totally kill him . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill him . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill him . **Heka : Heka can kill him . *'Primal Entities' : The Horsemen, Amara, God and the other Pagan Lords can seriously hurt him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Odin dies if she touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Odin dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Odin can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Odin can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Odin can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Odin can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Odin can die . * Pyrokinesis : The power of manipulate Fire can kill him by dislocating him . * Unbelieving : Odin becomes less powerfull if no one believe in him .